Phoenix Armor
|kanji=不死鳥の鎧 |rōmaji=Fushichōno Yoroi |type = Holder Magic Magic Item |user = Unknown}}Phoenix Armor (不死鳥の鎧, Fushichō no Yoroi) is one of the three mystical and greatest armors that was created by the legendary blacksmith, Weyland. This armor's location is currently unknown. Appearance History The history regarding this armor is rather unknown at the moment. It is well known that the legendary blacksmith, Weyland crafted this armor. It was rumored that this armor was created thought the blessing of both Dragon's and Phoenix's. This is most likely not true as one could not bestow such things into an armor. Magic And Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: While wearing the armor, the armor will grant the ability to use impeccable strength. This allows the user to employ their newfound strength into their punches, kicks and whatever else. This also allows the pick up objects that were possibly beyond their reach. Increased Speed: The user is also granted not only strength but speed. While lower in comparison to the strength, the user's speed is still noticeable increased to point that they can rush across the battlefield at impressive speed. The speed can also be implicated into the user's fighting style along with the newfound strength given with the armor. This allows for powerful yet fast jabs raining down on the enemies. Magical Abilities Flame Resistance: As expected from this armor, this armor grants the user resistance to fire-based magic. The user is able to not only able to dismay their opponent's Fire-based magic, they can also absorb it into the armor. While this seems similar to a Fire Dragon Slayer, the armor is not repaired in anyway while doing this nor does it heal the user. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): The magic that the user is able to use while wearing this armor. Fire Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives.The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. The fire that the user employs while wearing the armor is noticeably colored scarlet and is rather similar to Purple Flare, being more solid. * Immortal Wings '(不滅羽, ''Fumetsuwa): The user is able to eject fire from their back, manipulating the fire to form a blazing pair of wing spouting out. These wings enable the user to ability to fly across the sky with impressive movement. The wings that are formed are actually solid and can be expanded around the user to employ a form of defense, although this only blocks in-front of the user. This can lead to the enemy taking advantage of the situation and attacking for the opponent's back area, where they are vulnerable. **'''Everlasting Feather Storm (永遠羽嵐,'' Eienwa Arashi''): The user flaps their wings, unleashing a flurry of blazing feathers at thier opponents. The feathers, upon coming in contact with a solid surface or at the user's command, will detonante in a blast of explosions. *'Eternal Flame' (聖火, Seika; lit. Olympic Torch): A spell that was originally exclusive to the Raging Fire Gauntlets, now available to the wearer of this armor. Originally called Kientō (輝炎濤, lit. Luminous Flame Wave), it has undergone a new name. Just like the original, it is a powerful yet simple Fire Magic spell; however, it is shown to be capable of utilized in a diverse manner as to keep the foe guessing on which application that the user will unleash at any moment. Interestingly, the spell is channeled through the user's gauntlets; which possess the unique property of being capable of causing almost every substance to be manifested through them to become malleable. When performing this spell, the user releases their Fire Magic into their gauntlets—which intensify and converge the eternano particles used in the composition of the spell, before the gauntlets release the spell in the form of a powerful torrent of roaring flames— what makes this spell unique is that the user can modify its shape, range, etc. If they want to focus it into a stream, they can with frightening ease by spreading out the magical energy before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and they can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the magical energy that is required to create the technique. It has diversity in a way that does not seem so generic. Armament: Phoenix Dragon Armor Armament: Phoenix Dragon Armor (武装•鳳凰竜の鎧, Busō: Hōōryū no Yoroi): *'Enhanced Fire Magic' **'Agni's Wild Dance' (アグニの乱舞, Aguni no Ranbu): Agni's Wild Dance is a last resort spell—it uses the same gauntlets as the above spell; when preparing this technique, the user adopts a stance consisting of bent knees with one leg behind the other, while charging flames into their gauntlets; condensing it until releasing an inferno of black flames spiraling around the gauntlets chaotically, causing the black flames on the gauntlets to multiply until it consumes the area like a wildfire before being focused and directed at a single point, being molded into a giant dragon's head with circling black flames, with several golden spiritual energy whips encircling around the dragon's head, having an almost spherical tornado-like appearance which flows out of the gauntlets and fires at an opponent in the arc of the swing of the user's arms. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. This technique is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by it is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning until it is erased. Upon impact, victims are forcefully thrown off of their feet with a powerful explosion of black flames, and the energy continues to rise even after being released, ascending to the sky. Trivia *This armor was originally created by Phantom. So give him credit due to his originality Category:Armors Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items